a. Technical field
The invention relates to a type of rotary rocking chair, and particularly to one with concurrent rotation and rocking functions.
b. Prior art
The use of chairs is closely related to the daily lives of the general. Since a chair provides proper support to a human body, it is an essential appliance in daily living. For the purpose of providing the most comfortable effects to human bodies, we have seen the development of chair sets with various functions.
Conventionally, a rocking chair has an arched rocking stand, when the user sits on it and apply a force, the arched rocking stand will rock to and fro, so the main unit of the rocking chair rocks accordingly. However, since the rocking stand of said rocking chair is arched, it is in contact with the floor on a single spot, and since there is no limit for the rocking arc (or the strength of applying force), when it is used on an uneven floor surface or a larger force is applied, it will be overturned because of unstable center of gravity, so there is the worry of its safety.
Besides, a regular rocking chair has its emphasis either on a rocking or a rotary function, there is rarely a combination of the two, therefore, when the user operates such a chair with either a rotary or a rocking function, there will be a one-way movement. For example, in case the user is using a rocking chair with only a rocking function, it will provide the user with the movement of body to the front and back; in case a user is using a rotary chair with only a rotary function, it will produce body movement to the left and right.